


Embers (a one shot)

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, LGTB, M/M, New Years Eve, Party, Smoking, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: Nico and Leo both find their way outside, share a smoke and something more.





	Embers (a one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its shorter then most things ive ever written But its cute so idc  
> i in no way condone smoking
> 
> if i had to, id rate this pg-13 for MaTuRe ThEmEs. you know, like Gay™ kissing and cigarettes. but whatever! hope u love it.

Nico had taken his leave from their New Years party early, fabricating some lie about it being too hot and he needed some air and a smoke. Frankly, he couldn't quite remember. 

Hazel had smiled sympathetically at him, patted his arm and nodded. "You go, I'll come find you later?"

He could hardly hear her, the techno-pop Connor Stoll was playing beat in time with his heart. Nico was positive Percy's neighbours would have hated him, had it been any other night. As it was, they were all having their own celebrations. 

"Sure," Nico agreed, before slipping away when Frank tugged her into his arms. 

The air outside was cold, his breathe puffing up whenever he exhaled. He slipped into the alley nearest Percy's apartment block, taking a moment to appreciate how dangerous waiting in a dark alley was before stopping. 

"What're you doing here?"

Leo Valdez was leaning his head on the wall, puffing from his own fag. "Had to get away. Need a light?"

Nico nodded and held out his cigarette. Leo lit it and they both watched the smoke drift upwards. Nico took a drag from it. Neither of them spoke, but they both blew out smoke at the same time before laughing. 

"So what did you have to get away from?" Nico asked, tapping ash from his cigarette. 

"Them. All of the couples. Figured I'd have a break before I go back to being the seventh wheel."

Nico hummed in agreement. 

"I mean, I have no reason to be jealous. The only thing my lips are ever gonna touch is these fucking things," Leo said, puffing out another breath. "But whatever. Might as well live my best life now, right?"

Nico looked at the other. "You could change that, if you want. I could."

"Change what?"

Nico shrugged. "The whole 'nothing but smokes will ever touch my lips'." He took a drag. 

"Are you offering to kiss me?"

Nico leant his head on the wall, like Leo. "If you want."

Nico watched as his own smoke, and the Leo's, mixed and dissipated. 

"Really?" Nico felt Leo turn to look at him. 

He shrugged, "If you want."

They were both silent, and Nico had closed his eyes before Leo pressed his lips on Nico's. 

Leo was a better kisser then Nico expected. Especially for someone who claimed he'd never kissed anyone before. 

When Leo prised Nico's mouth open to push his tongue in, Nico groaned. "There's no way you've never done this before."

Leo chuckled. "It's good?"

"Better then good."

Leo tasted different to what Nico expected too. Sure, there was the slightly stale taste of cigarette smoke, something Nico was used to. But underneath that, Leo tasted like mint and cinnamon and dark chocolate and every good thing Nico had ever eaten, like steak burgers and the $100 caviar he had tried once on a date. Only Leo was better then fish eggs. 

Nico was torn away from his thoughts when Leo nibbled on his bottom lip. 

"Okay," Nico said, in a breathy voice. "You've definitely done this before."

Vaguely, Nico remembered dropping his fag somewhere on the path, but he couldn't bring himself to care because it meant he could tangle his fingers in Leo's hair and pull him closer. 

"You're good at this too," Leo mumbled against Nico's lips. 

"Practise."

"Been with lots of guys?" Leo asked. 

"You could say tha-"

"Nico? Leo?" Hazel called, the moonlight glinting off of her sequinned, gold dress. "Are you down here?"

Leo and Nico jumped apart at the sound of her voice. Nico looked around for the glowing embers of his cigarette and crushed it beneath his shoe. 

"Down here, Haze," Nico called, sounding calmer then he expected to. Leo pulled on his cigarette, somehow having managed to keep hold of it. 

Hazel walked down slowly, teetering in her heels. "Me and Frank are leaving now. What were you doing down here?"

Leo and Nico looked at each other. "Talking," Nico said. 

"Kissing," Leo said at the same time. 

"Talking," Nico said firmly, glaring at Leo. "I'l see you tomorrow, Hazel?"

"Of course," Hazel said, "I'll text you in the morning." She hugged her brother. 

"Bye, Haze," Nico said, hugging back. 

"See ya, Levesque," Leo said, grinning. 

"Bye, you too," Hazel smiled softly, ruffled Nico's hair again and made her way slowly back up the alley. Nico and Leo watched her go. 

Nico pulled another smoke from his pack. He held it out to Leo. "Got a light?"

Leo grinned and lit the cigarette for him. 

 

Later, Nico hit Leo for making him waste two cigarettes. Leo only smirked at him with swollen, well-kissed lips.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if any other countries do this, but fag is another word for cigarette in england (i am not using the gay slur at ALL) but thats what it means. 
> 
> catch up to me on [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com) if you so wish
> 
> this was partially inspired by another work on ao3 but it is, at the same time, completely different.


End file.
